A Long Way To Go
by SkySurf
Summary: Fuji left when Tezuka got himself a girlfriend. But when Tezuka broke up with his girlfriend after realizing his love for Fuji, will everything be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. "(**

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 1**

"Who are you"

Blue eyes conveyed nothing but confusion stared back at brown ones.

Those three simple words seemed to stab his heart. 'What happened? Why doesn't Syusuke remember me?' He thought frantically as loads of questions began to bombard his mind.

"I am Tezuka...Kunimitsu. What happened, Syusuke?" He asked again.

For a moment, Fuji frowned but that was soon replaced by a wide grin.

"Sou ka! You must be one of my friends from the past!!"

'From the past? What does Syusuke mean? He has moved on in life completely without me?' Tezuka's eyes widened.

"What do you---" Tezuka's words were cut off when Syusuke's eyes lit up and waved happily to someone approaching them behind Tezuka.

"Saeki!!"

**A/N: **I hope this opening story is interesting enough. The second draft is ready and I will update them as long as I finished typing it. Most of the chapters will be short for easy reading.

I would appreciate positive criticisms. Haha..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. "(**

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 2**

Tezuka felt a surge of anger in him.

'Why was Syu with that guy?'

He squared his shoulders and turned to meet the white-haired man who strode towards them.

"Tezuka!" Saeki exclaimed as he stopped short in his tracks. "Er...Oh...I see...You met Syusuke..." He trailed off.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed.'What did he mean by that? Trying to hide Syu from me?'

Sensing the tension between the two men but having no clues at all what had happened, Fuji stepped between them and said brightly, trying to ease the suffocating silence, "Saeki! I think he is my friend," Fuji explained as he tilted his head towards Tezuka, making the latter think that Fuji was more adorable than ever, "But I am going to be late for work. Invite himto my house, would you? I'm sure Nee-san will take care of him." Before waiting for Saeki's reply, Fuji gave him a hug and waved goodbye before hurrying away.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed dangerously and his face frozen into hard immobility.

"It is not what you think," Saeki's words snapped Tezuka back into reality. He continued with a strained smile, "Let's go to Syusuke's house. I'll explain everything to you. Yumiko and Yuuta will be at home too."

_Three months ago..._

"Nya! You really like Buchou?" Eiji exclaimed happily, jumping around Fuji, still as hyperactive as ever, "Why don't you confess to him?"

"No...I can't. What would Tezuka think? Besides, Tezuka did not show any special interest in me..." Fuji replied, as signs of disappointment showed on his face.

Eiji sighed. What an irony. While Fuji was a tensai at everything he did, he could be an idiot when it came to relationships. It was obvious to everyone that Tezuka treated Fuji differently from the rest. His eyes would soften whenever he talked to Fuji. Eiji gave a cursory glance to his let where Oishi and Tezuka stood.

Oishi shot a quick look at Tezuka, who seemed even more tensed up than ever. Before he could even open his mouth, anger flashed in the vivid eyes of Tezuka as he snapped, "What is this? Trying to make fun of me?" Without waiting for Oishi's reply, Tezuka stomped off.

Oishi was amused.

"Since when did you lose your cool, Tezuka? It is obvious you like Fuji..." Oishi murmured to himself.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. They are very encouraging to me! I really appreciate your efforts!

I think all of the reviews said that my first chapter is too short. So i will try to make them long for each subsequent chapter. )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 3**

It was the last day of tennis practice and the Seigaku Regulars, except Ryoma, Momoshro and Kaidoh, would graduate. Most of the Regulars were paired off-- Momoshiro and Ryoma, Inui and Kaidoh, Oishi and Eiji, Kawamura and Tachibana. However, they knew that Tezuka liked Fuji, and had expected them to be together soon.

Tezuka's heart leaped to his throat as he saw Fuji finishing his cool-down exercises at the tennis courts. Under the rays of the sun, Fuji's slender arms and face turned golden-brown, forming a striking setting for the sapphire brilliance of his blue eyes. His hair was sable, thick and soft, shining with titan gleams in the sunlight.

"Mitsu!" A clear, sweet voice rang through the courts.

Almost everyone stopped whatever they were doing, surprised to see a tall, slender woman with silky long hair sashaying her way towards Tezuka.

Tezuka quickly commanded, "Practice has ended. You are dismissed!"

Everyone except the Regulars left the tennis courts, but not without them whispering among themselves.

Tezuka sighed. He turned and was surprised to find the Regulars remaining at the courts. Before he could open his mouth, the woman introduced herself, "Hi everyone! I'm Aya, Mitsu's girlfriend. Nice to meet you all."

'Mitsu's girlfriend' were the only words that rang through Fuji's ears. He gave Aya a quick look. Her fair hair was dressed up off her face in elaborate curls and rings. Her slender body was dressed in a simple, but elegant, dress. Her face was heavily made-up, the powder standing out grotesquely on its blue swollen surface, the mascara of the lashes lying thickly on the red cheeks.

'So what if she is not pretty. She is a woman. A woman.' Fuji bit his lower lips as his thoughts sank in. Signs of defeat and sadness clouded over his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, Aya-san. Gomen, I got to leave. I have a matter to attend to. See you." Fuji forced a smile as he spatted out the words.

With a heavy heart, Fuji strode off. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, so tightly that fingernails dug deep into his skin. But he felt no pain, just disappointment and sadness that knew no bounds.

**A/N: **Story is still in the past, before Fuji lost his memories, as shown in the previous chapters. No worries, everything will be just fine.

I wonder if it is because the story pace is too slow or the storyline is boring people.

Anyway, positive criticisms are appreciated. Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 4**

A week passed since the graduation. The Seigaku Regulars decided to gather at Kawamura's sushi restaurant to catch up with the old times.

Tezuka scanned the place. Most of the Regulars were already present, but Fuji was nowhere in sight. Ever since the meeting between Aya and Fuji, the latter seemed to avoid him. Three days ago, Tezuka had broke up with Aya, as he found himself thinking of Fuji more often than ever. He was forced to admit this-- He missed Fuji. He loved Fuji...and he wanted to confess his love to him.

However, by the time the gathering had ended, Fuji had not arrived. Lies of worry creased his face as Tezuka rushed to catch up with the Golden Pair who were on their way back to their apartment.

"Oishi!" He hollered to stop the couple, "Why was Fuji not here?" He asked breathelessly.

"Tezuka!" Oishi was surprised to see Tezuka asking about Fuji, "He went on a holiday--"

"To where?" Tezuka interrupted impatiently.

Oishi merely gave a shrug and glanced at Eiji, who refused to look at Tezuka.

Tezuka gave a sigh. He knew that Eiji was furious with him for hurting his best friend and he could not blame him.

"I broke up with Aya three days ago," Tezuka started, not bothering with the surprised looks the Golden Pair gave, "I know I am a little late, but I love Syusuke. Please tel me where he had gone to."

Eiji bit his lip. Stifling silence hung in the air as both men waited for Eiji's reply. Eiji looked at Tezuka,eyes steady and grave.

"I'm sorry. Fujiko only said that he wanted to go on a holiday, that is all. And I am worried about him. Yumiko-san and Yuuta had gone with Fujiko too. But I don't know where they are."

_Three days ago..._

Saeki was surprised to see Fuji at his doorstep. Without a word, he motioned for his childhood friend to go into the house.

"Syusuke, what--" Saeki trailed off when Fuji hugged him tightly.

"He has a girlfriend now. It hurts..." Fuji sobbed painfully as torrents of tears flowed fast and free.

Saeki was dumbstruck. Without thinking, he blurted, "No way! Tezuka knew you love him..."

Fuji froze. "Tezuka knew my feelings for him. H--How?" He stammered.

Saeki knew he had made a wrong move. Seeing the determined look on his friend's countenance, he explained softly, "That day when you confessed your feelings, not only Eiji was present, so were Oishi and Tezuka...and me. We thought if Tezuka had been made more aware of your feelings, he would reciprocate. Never did we expect Tezuka to..." He trailed off before apologizing, "I'm sorry, Syusuke."

Fuji bit his lower lip. Not wanting to worry Saeki any further, he forced a smile on his lips and hugged Saeki once more.

"I see. No worries then. It just means that I will have clean break with Tezuka," Fuji whispered as he felt stabs of pain to his heart.

After staying at Saeki's house for an hour, Fuji wandered aimlessly along the busy streets of Kyushu. He was oblivious to his surroundings, for his mind kept playing Saeki's words repeatedly -- "Tezuka knew you love him..."

His body felt heavy. He could not believe that a few days after Tezuka knew Fuji's feelings, he got himself a girlfriend.

'He rejected you.' A small voice in Fuji's mind forced him to admit the fact.

A loud, sharp screech broke through the air, followed by a loud 'Bang!'

Fuji's body felt numb, as he lay at the side of the road. Fresh blood bled out from the cuts he sustained. His head hurt. He felt giddy and he found himself unable to move.

'Am I dying?' were the final words he thought before darkness claimed over him.

**A/N: **Special thanks to maldita08 and Animestar73 for your encouragement. Thanks to other readers/authors for your constructive reviews too. They are very encouraging to me.

Once again, for this chapter, reviews are appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 5**

_Back to the present..._

Saeki brought Tezuka to an apartment that seemed cold on the exterior. Without saying anything much, Saeki rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A muffled voice shouted out.

The door opened to reveal a slender-looking woman with hair mostly tied up in a ponytail. Cheerful face greeted them but froze into hard mobility when her eyes settled upon Tezuka.

"Yumiko-san, Tezuka and Syusuke has met." Saeki started, but was cut off when Yumiko gestured for both of them to enter the house. She led them across the living hall and opened the door of a small room with arm-chairs, sporting prints and bookshelves. Without a word, Yumiko sat onto one of the arm-chairs, following by Tezuka and Saeki.

"Tezuka," Yumiko asked, her voice void of any emotions, "What is it that brings you here?"

The silence was stifling. Tezuka could not avoid the cold hard eyes that bore into his. He could not blame Yumiko, since he was the one who hurt her younger brother in the first place. He had to convince Yumiko to give him a chance for him to go after Syusuke, a chance not only for himself, but for both him and Syusuke.

Tezuka slowly started, "When I heard Syusuke's confession, I admit I was pretty confused. I was confused about my feelings towards Syusuke, since I am not sure if my feelings towards him is just plain friends, or more affectionate than that. It was just that Aya kept wanting to go out with me. I did hurt Aya, in a sense that I sort of use her to sort out my feelings, but when I realized that I kept thinking of Syusuke even more, I am more convinced than ever that I don't like him," Tezuka paused as Saeki's eyes widened in disbelief.

Tezuka gradually let out a small smile, and said simply, "I love him."

Yumiko sighed. She could really sense the sincerity from Tezuka, and she knew that somehow, her present younger brother, was waiting for someone—and that someone was Tezuka.

Yumiko gave a faint chuckle, "Alright then. I will help you explain to Yuuta. He was not very happy with you too." Her face became serious again before continuing, "But I must warn you, Syusuke has lost his memory from his accident three months ago. Even the doctor has no idea when he will recover. Are you --" Tezuka cut her off as he said with a set of determined look in his eyes, "I will never give Syusuke up."

Saeki looked at Tezuka. He heaved a sigh. Although he, too, loved Syusuke, he knew where the latter belonged. It was a simple fact that Syusuke belonged to Tezuka.

"Tezuka," Saeki started, "Syusuke and I had been friends since young. I was extremely furious with you when you hurt him. And," he paused before continuing, "I am saying this now. If you ever, ever, hurt Syusuke again, I will never forgive you. I will take him away from you."

Tezuka let out one of his rare, small smile. He was really grateful for both Saeki's and Yumiko's understanding and kindness.

"I will never hurt Syusuke again. I promise."

**A/N: **Once again, thanks for all the reviews for this story. Reviews always encourage me to try to write better. Special thanks to maldita08 and Animestar73. At maldita08's suggestion, I added a little bit of love-triangle relationship in the story. (Hope I did spice things up a little!)

Once again, reviews are appreciated:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 6**

Yumiko and Saeki took an hour to manage to persuade Tezuka to look Fuji up the next day.

"I need to explain to Yuuta, and tell Syusuke about his past. I did not tell him much when he regained consciousness at the hospital. Try not to be anxious, Tezuka," Yumiko let out a small smile on her lips as she scribbled on a note and gave it to Tezuka, "Here, this is Syusuke's workplace. The rest is up to you."

Tezuka looked at the piece of note that contained the address. He was extremely excited, and he could not get a proper sleep the previous night. However, he could not rush things. He had to get close to Syusuke slowly, lest he scared him away. He had hurt Syusuke before, and he could not bear to hurt him once again.

Finally reaching the cafe that Fuji worked, Tezuka let out a deep breath and let himself in.

Tezuka was greeted by the warm and strong scent of coffee and pastries. The cafe was almost full of people, but luckily Tezuka managed to find himself a seat. The decorations of the cafe made oneself feel at home, but the main attraction was the center of the stage where Fuji sat in front of a grand piano, playing as he sang, his melodious and emotional voice that caught the hearts of many.

Tezuka was surprised. He had no idea that Syusuke could play the piano and sing very well. He gave a faint chuckle. 'Syusuke always surprises me,' he thought.

Tezuka stayed throughout Fuji's performance. All the songs he sang were absolutely great, but Tezuka's heart felt as though it was on fire when he heard Fuji sing the last song. He thought it greatly conveyed Fuji's feelings at that time when he was dating Aya.

_I cry I cry I promised to not cry again  
I cry I cry The trails of tears down my cheeks_

Cried again, Calling myself stupid  
I touch my face  
I guess I liked it when you hugged me  
My heart can't even say the words I love you  
Saying I'm just a friend

You think of me only as a friend  
Trying to agree with you  
Do you know I cry because of you

I cry I cry While missing you… I fall asleep crying  
I cry I cry I cried… I always call you

Cried again, calling myself stupid  
You don't even know how I'm feeling  
I guess I liked you comforting me that way  
My heart can't even say the words I love you  
Saying I'm just a friend

My heart can't even say the words I love you  
Saying I'm no one special, only seeing me as a friend  
The day when I become yours even if I don't cry, I hope you hug me… That person… I want it to be you…

With that, the patrons in the cafe gave a loud round applause that could bring the house down. Tezuka tried to blink back the tears that had formed in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. Fuji's emotions as he sang that song touched Tezuka deeply in his heart.

'Syusuke, did you cry for me when I hurt you?' I'm sorry I hurt you,' Tezuka thought melancholy.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice greeted him, snapping him out of this thoughts. Tezuka looked up to find his Syusuke sitting opposite him. Seeing Syusuke never fail to cause Tezuka's heart to start beating wildly.

Fuji gave a shy smile, "Nee-san says that you are on of my closest friends when I was in Seigaku. Could you tell me more? Nee-san refused to say anything more. She wants you to fill in the details..."

Immediately, Tezuka's heart sang with joy. He thought, 'Thanks Yumiko-san! Now I can use this opportunity to approach Syusuke.'

He cleared his throat, "Sure! Let's see, you were in the same year as me, Eiji, Oishi..."

They did not realize that they had chatted for hours until the waitress informed Fuji politely that the cafe was closing. On Tezuka's insistence, he accompanied Fuji home.

Upon reaching the doorstep of Fuji's apartment, there was an awkward silence. Both of them, in their hearts, were unwilling to part.

"Fuji," Tezuka started, "I would like to ask...That last song you sang...Did you composed it?"

Fuji gave a small smile and nodded, "I had an inspiration and composed that song right after I met you for the first time. Strange, ne?" He replied softly as he bit his lower lips.

Breaking the silence once again, Tezuka bade Fuji goodnight and departed. While he was on his way back to his rented room, thoughts on how to get closer to Fuji were racing in his mind. He had to approach Syusuke slowly, and not rush things. He had to help Syusuke regain his memories first. Looking up at the starry night sky, Tezuka made a wish silently.

**A/N: **I had edited the song lyrics. The song was adapted from the song, I Cry, sung by Younha.

Once again, thanks for all the reviews given for the previous chapter.

To merissala: Heyhey! I know Tezuka had made a mistake, but let's give him a chance to redeem himself. Ok? D

Once again, reviews are appreciated:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 7**

For many days, Tezuka would always bring Fuji out after the latter finished his work at the cafe. However, for today, Fuji applied for leave as he insisted on bringing Tezuka on a tour around Kyushu. He lamented for being a poor host and would also like to express his gratitude to Tezuka for telling him more about his past.

The pair enjoyed themselves so much that they did not really notice that the sky was already getting dark. Black clouds gathered on the horizons and a deep booming burst of thunder rumbled fiercely, followed quickly by bright bolts flashing across the sky.

Fuji froze, as his heart started to beat wildly. Sensing the change in Fuji's mood, Tezuka was about to ask when he was cut off by Fuji who said hastily, "Let's go back to my home first. It is going to rain soon."

With that,Fuji almost dashed across the road to get to his house without checking for any signs of cars. Tezuka's heart leapt to his throat. A car was approaching Fuji at fast speed. Without hesitation, Tezuka threw himself at Fuji and used his weight to pushed them over to the sidewalk.

"Syusuke! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Tezuka asked, as he checked Fuji for any signs on injury.

The near accident must had shocked Fuji, for he looked in a state of shock until Tezuka shook him gently by the shoulders, "Syusuke."

Fuji snapped back to reality upon hearing Tezuka calling out his name. Another lightning flashed across the sky. Fuji gave a yelp and hugged Tezuka tightly. "Sorry," he mumbled, "But I hate thunderstorms..."

Tezuka almost laughed out loud. Once again, he thought the tensai was never afraid of anything. Now, with Syusuke showing his weakness, Tezuka felt more than happy to protect him.

"Let's go back to your house." Tezuka said quickly as he guided both of them back to their destination,with Fuji clinging on tightly onto Tezuka.

The two had cleaned themselves up and were ready to sleep. Feeling slightly awkward over the incident just now, Fuji approached Tezuka shyly, feeling that his ears were burning.

"The guest room is ready. It is the room beside mine." Fuji informed Tezuka before adding, "For that incident just now...Thanks! Goodnight!"

With that, he scampered to his room without waiting for Tezuka's reply.

Tezuka looked at the retreating figure of Fuji, feeling amused yet happy that he managed to be even more closer to Fuji, to the extent that Fuji sought Tezuka for protection just now.

Fuji lay in bed, watching the moonlight filter in through the window. The rain had stopped, and the sky had cleared to reveal a full moon. Fuji sighed. He could still vividly remember the feel of Tezuka's arms around his waist, and Tezuka's smell when he clung to him.

'This seems so wrong. How come I...' Fuji paused in his thoughts, '...I like him more as a friend?'

Not wishing to think anymore, Fuji buried his head onto his pillow, tossing and turning till he drifted off to sleep.

_A woman with fair hair stood beside Tezuka. Upon seeing Fuji approaching them, the woman turned and flashed him a wide smile, "Hi! I'm Aya, Mitsu's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."_

_'What? Mitsu's girlfriend? Kunimitsu has a girlfriend? A girlfriend?'_

Fuji woke up with a start as he shot up from bed. Beads of sweat were seen on his fair face. Fuji closed his eyes as he tried to relax. However, images from the past started to flash themselves before him—His life in Seigaku, his friends... His memories were coming back to him.

Fuji snapped his eyes open, revealing clear, blue, melancholic eyes as he whispered, "Kunimitsu."

**A/N: **Thanks to all who gave your precious reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm sorry for the slow update and keeping you in suspense. I will try to update as often as I can. :)

Does anyone know the name of Tezuka/Fuji pairing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 8**

The sunlight streamed in through the glass, making them as warm as summer. The chirps, peeps, whines, rasps and squeaks of insects filled the air. Bird calls and cries of doves joined the chorus. Today seemed to be another perfect day. However, Fuji's heart felt heavy as he laid in bed, staring gloomily at the ceiling.

The previous night he regained his memories, but he felt nothing but confusion.

'What was Tezuka doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Aya? Why would he still care for me? Why-' His thoughts were cut off interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Syusuke!" Yumiko hollered, "Are you alright? It is already ten in the morning. If you laze in bed any further, you will be late for work."

Fuji sighed. He did not wish to step out of his room and see Tezuka who stayed at his house the previous night.

'Well, since no one knows that I have regained my memories, I will just pretend and see how things are then.' Fuji thought before replying, "Nee-san, I'm awake. I will be ready in ten minutes!"

_10 minute later..._

Fuji took a deep breath to calm himself before stepping out of his room. He was surprised. He saw no one except his sister.

Seeing his brother's surprised look, Yumiko let out a small smile before explaining, "Tezuka has gone back to his rented apartment early in the morning."

Fuji only responded with a nod, feeling relieved that he did not have to face Tezuka at this moment. Sensing that something was not right, Yumiko stared at her brother with a puzzled frown, "What happened, Syusuke?"

Silence filled the air as Yumiko waited patiently for her brother's reply. Tears welled up in Fuji's eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. He breathed in deeply before answering in a choked voice, "I got my memories back, but I don't understand why Tezuka was here. Shouldn't he be out dating with Aya? Why was he trying to help me regain my memories and bring back my pain? Would it be better if I continued my life without him?" He sobbed as torrents of tears coursed their way down his cheeks.

Yumiko hugged her brother, offering any kind of comfort that she could. There was no way she could help where matters of the heart are concerned.

"Please-" Fuji hicupped, as he tried to request in admist of his tears, "Don't...let him...know that...I got...my memories..."

Deciding to respect her brother's decision, Yumiko could only nod as she thought, "The mind can fail to remember but the heart never forgets."

_At the cafe, about 1 hour later..._

Tezuka stared at Fuji in a puzzled fashion as he watched Fuji performed, 'Something is wrong with Fuji,' he thought as a frown began to crease his forehead, 'The songs he sang were not that full of emotions as before. He looked distracted.'

Fuji definitely looked distracted. His face was pale and there was a faraway look in his clear blue eyes. However,his best performance was once again the last song of the day that caught the hearts of the patrons.

_"I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's nothing in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with__

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything 

_Because of you"_

As his fingers left the last key of the piano, the cafe was full of applause that could bring the house down. Everyone marveled at Fuji's performance. However, Tezuka could see glistening tears in Fuji's eyes before the latter blinked them away and gave a bow in front of the patrons.

As the cafe was getting ready to close, Tezuka saw Fuji hurrying out of the cafe. He rushed to catch up with Fuji, calling out his name, and was surprised to find Fuji walking much faster as though he did not hear Tezuka at all.

"Fuji! Wait!" Tezuka called out as he grabbed hold one of Fuji's hands. He was surprised to find it as cold as ice. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern filled in his voice.

'Act normal. Don't let him know.' Fuji thought as he started to feel himself panicking.

Fuji flashed Tezuka a wide smile, "I am alright. No worries. It is just that I am tired and wished to go home to rest." He replied as he gently shrugged off Tezuka's hand off. Immediately, he started to miss the feel of Tezuka's larger hand on his smaller one.

"Oh," Tezuka stuttered, surprised to find a change in Fuji's attitude, "If that is the case, let me accompany you home then."

Fuji was about to reject when he realized that he could not reject Tezuka. He could not risk letting Tezuka know the truth yet. Fuji nodded as both of them started to make their way.

**A/**N: The song is adapted from Because Of You, by Kelly Clarkson.

How was this chapter? My thanks to my reviewers for the previous chapter. I finally got to know that Fuji/Tezuka paring is called the Perfect Pair (thanks to Animestar73 and Moonlight-sama for telling me!)

The thought by Yumiko, _"The mind can fail to remember but the heart never forgets." _is actually a comment left by maldita08. I thought the comment really suit this chapter. Hee...

Once again, constructive reviews are appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A Long Way To Go- Chapter 9**

"Tadaima," Syusuke called out as he stepped into his comfort zone. However, only silence greeted the both of them.

"Yumiko-san had gone to watch a musical with Yuuta," Tezuka informed Fuji as he handed the latter a note left by Yumiko. He observed the shorter boy quietly-Fuji definitely looked distracted and... fidgety.

"Er...if that is the case, I will go to my room to change my clothes then," Fuji replied hastily before dashing back to his own room. Not wanting to let Fuji go, Tezuka went after him.

"What are you do-" Fuji was cut off when Tezuka pushed Fuji against the door, locking it before placing both of his hands beside Fuji, effectively trapping him.

Tezuka stared into the blue eyes which conveyed emotions of panic and distress as he breathed out slowly, "Syusuke. You remembered. Why-"

Before Tezuka could finished his words, Fuji interrupted as his eyes flashed with anger, "Remember what?!"

Quickly recovering to his composure, Tezuka replied quietly, "You rememberd everything. About Seigaku, about your teammates...and about me." He finished as he gently cupped Fuji's face that was slowly stricken with tears.

"No, I did not remember anything! I-" Before he could finish, Tezuka gently gave Fuji a chaste kiss.

Tezuka let out a sad smile as he looked at the shocked Fuji. He explained, "No one mentioned Aya eversince you lost your memory. Not even your family members. If you had not remembered, how could you have talked about Aya when you saw this ring?" Tezuka questioned as he held up his wedding finger.

"I...I..." Fuji stammered as he found himself at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry to break your heart, Syusuke. I want you back. But you lost your memories when I managed to find you. Do you have any idea how heartbroken I was? But I will not give you up that easily after searching for you for a long time," Tezuka finished as he gently hugged Fuji, who was sobbing quietly.

"Why are you looking for me when," Fuji asked as he paused, "when you are already engaged to Aya?"

Upon hearing those words, Tezuka let out a chuckle. Releasing his hold on Fuji for a moment, he sought for a box in his pocket before showing it to Fuji.

Slowly, Tezuka opened the box, revealing an identical ring that was on Tezuka's wedding finger. Amused to see Fuji's stunned look, he smiled and said, "My heart is engaged to you, Syusuke." He paused as he took Fuji's left hand into his own, "We have wasted enough time." Tezuka gazed deeply into Fuji's eyes, "Marry me, Syusuke."

Before Fuji could reply, Tezuka gently slipped the ring onto Fuji's wedding finger. "I love you, Syusuke. Don't leave me again." He said before kissing Fuji on the forehead.

Blinking back the tears, Fuji let out a breath that he just realized he was holding. Fuji showed one of his usual sadistic smile before asking, "Kunimitsu...Aren't you afraid that I would reject you?"

Tezuka grinned before bringing Fuji into a tight embrace.

"No, I am not. I love you too much that I am not afraid of anything." He said before he close the gap to give Fuji, his now fiancée, a deep passionate kiss.

**The End**

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the slow update as I was busy with exams and projects. :(

I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction and I sincerely everyone enjoyed reading it.

To the following reviewers, I would like to say "Thank you!" for giving me your reviews, which I really appreciate a lot!

They are: ketchupblood, masi, Animestar73, merissala, maldita08, faith lane, CandiedKisses, 1FujiEijiLover, Moonlight-sama, twist.x

I am working on another story. Hope I can write out a satisfactory one.


End file.
